titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pieces in Play
Tyrants Issue 24 "Occupied Territory." (Part One- Pieces in Play.) Front cover- Kaan'Qsst walks towards the reader, fists clenched. On his left is Dark Magician, and in the background, behind Dark Magician, walks Games Master's brother, Dungeon Master, purple energy rising up and off of his body. On Kaan'Qsst's right is Wrench, and in the background behind him, flies Icarus. Along the bottom of the cover are the words "OCCUPIED TERRITORY- BEGINS." Narration- "Titan City- Three Years Ago." The comic opens to show a Titan City alleyway, as a portal appears as a swirling portal appears in the alleyway. Out of the portal walks a Team Titan squad. (This is a full page spread.) Leading them is Obsidian, the first Citizen Titan, dressed in a simple blue, maskless costume, with a white O on the front. Close behind him, the current Citizen Titan, dressed in the classic urban military style uniform, with a white CT on the black helmet. He is African in descent, relatively short, but wiry, currently with a bow and nocked arrow in hand, no shield visible. Behind them come the Masters brothers, Games and Dungeon Master, Mr Psychic and Cain. "All right people, keep it tight and quiet, remember, we just need to get recon..." On the next page, Dungeon Master, dressed in his silly, starry, purple wizard robes and pointy hat, clutches the sides his head, as purple energy leaks out of his ears. Games Master puts a hand on the nearest shoulder. "Bro, you okay?" "Too much..." He looks at the purple sky. His eyes open, and purple energy streaks out of his eyes. "Look, if this is too much... " Games Master looks back at the portal. "We can go back... but we haven't seen anything yet." Cain, who, has a massive metal collar on with flashing lights, and is flanked by Mr Psychic, who won't take his eyes off him says "Is anything the matter, chaps? I dare say, we haven't even started ye..." Dungeon Master's eyes spin around, blazing energy "TOO MUCH..." He drops to his knees, clawing off his hat, clutching at his head. "ENERGY!" The page cuts to a double paged spread, as energy explodes out from Dungeon Master, hurling Obsidian and Citizen Titan forward, smashing Games Master to the side into an alleyway wall, and hurling Cain and Mister Psychic back. The comic cuts to above to show the massive explosion burst of energy shooting up towards the sky. Obsidian slams into the floor, skin turning to stone in response. Citizen Titan rolls over, clicking a button on his bow and stowing the arrow, as the bow clicks into a smaller stick, and then a shield extends out around it in a clockwsie circle. His back shown to the reader, CT crouches down, raising the shield up, over Obsidian, as rubble pounds into "SO THATS THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE LOST, THEN?" he yells. Obsidian stands up, to see Dungeon Master glowing massively, energy stil pouring out of him, and the two rubbles on either side, rubble. Games Master lies on the floor, inert. Mr Psychic has created a telekinetic screen, which he protects himself and Cain with. "Can't... control... all this..." Dungeon Master gets onto his knees, and clutches his face, falling onto his knees. CT and Obsidian look down each end of the street. Civilians are running at them in swarms. "Ummm... anybody else seen 28 Days Later... cos..." says Citizen Titan, turning his shield into a bow again. "We're rumbled. Mister Psychic, return portal, now!" Obsidian orders. "At your command, sir" says Mister Psychic, taking out a remote device, as the portal appears behind them. "Cain, in the portal! CT cover us, I'll get GM." "On it" says CT, backing into the alleyway. "But what about Dungeon Master?" Cain asks. "Get in the portal, Cain!" Cain hisses, and reluctantly leaps through, with a glance back at Dungeon Master. Obsidian picks up Games Master. "Mister Psychic, can you pull DM through..." "Well, I am not sure it would be wise to touch h-" "I mean with telekinesis!" CT looks up as Reichdroids flies in and fires an explosive arrow, taking out a few. "We need to go!" "Psychic!" Obsidian calls out, throwing Games Master through the portal. Mr Psychic hits a few buttons on his hat rim and gestures at DM. "Uncle Cameron's cream crackers! He seems to be absorbing the Cerebral Master Top Hat's energies old sport!" "I'm not leaving a man!" Obsidian yells. Dungeon Master has energy seeping through his fingers as he clutches his face. "Hellllllllllp..." "Coming, Dungeon Master! Mr Psychic, go through!" "But... " "That's an order!" Citizen Titan fires an arrow at the floor, which covered it in green goop. Civilians that come running round the corner get stuck in it. Obsidian grabs Dungeon Master round the chest. "Argggggggggh!" he screams out, and drops to the floor, purple energy wafting of him. "Ed!" Citizen Titan cries. A Reichdroid lands between him and the portal. CT looks to Dungeon Master. "Oh man..." then at the robot. Then at Obsidian. "What do I do?" The Reichdroid turns towards the portal. "PRIMARY TARGET ACQUIRED!" "No!" Citizen Titan leaps through the portal He lands on wooden decking on the other side, as he fires a wire arrow through the portal. He tugs on the wire, and pulls Obsidian out of the portal and onto the decking. "Where is Dunge-" Cain starts to say. CT looks at Mister Psychic. "Close it!" "But Dun-" "KNOWS WHAT HE SIGNED UP FOR, CL-" A massive metal hand comes out of the portal. Mr Psychic's finger clicks the remote. The Reichdroid hand is cut off, landing on the floor, as the portal closes. Citizen Titan falls on his knees. "Oh man... what happened.." The comic cuts to the back of Dungeon Master, he is glowing less now, though still glowing. "Its okay guys... I got it..." he stands up. He looks behind him, where the Reichdroid is collapsed. There is no portal. Dungeon Master removes his hands. The reader sees that the right side of his face has become some kind of skin coloured ooze, partially hanging off of his face. "GUYS?" "Zay abandoned you here. Ze so-called heroes." "Yeah... ZTTTTTTTTTTT..." Dungeon Master turns back to Blitzkrieg. Very angry. "They're... ZTTTT.. gonna... pay." "You are interested in joining me?" "I... am interested... in ZTTTT... bein' left alone... and if they come back... YOU SEND 'EM TO ME!" The Blitzkrieg, his older nano-model, walks forward, hand outstretched. "My friend. I believe I have somewhere nice and quiet for you to stay." Narration- "Now." The comic cuts to show Dungeon Master, sat reading comic books on a mouldy old sofa, in a junction in a sewer tunnel. Wrench is behind him. "Dungeon Master." "Come down here to hide from the nanites again?" Dungeon Master doesn't turn round or look up as he speaks. "Heroes are here. Its time." "And Blitzkrieg's sticking to his part of the deal?" "Yeah. He's gonna send your brother right here. If you trust him." "Dumb idea." Wrench leans on the back of the chair. "Exactly. I've got an alternative for you. If the heroes pull something fancy, there might be chance for me to take control. Or Kaan'Qsst, or both of us. Would you help us?" Dungeon Master turns. "ZTTTTT... le'me thin' abou tha' lad... ZTTTTTTT... as long as I get to stick it to those treacherous bastards... TKKKST...ah'm game, lad." "Good man." Wrench disappears in a flash. The comic then cuts to show Kaan'Qsst and Wrench's little, green gridded cybverse. Wrench and Kaan'Qsst are sat in their chairs, at their gridded table. Icarus appears behind them. "What is this, where am -?" He looks at Wrench. "You. I know you. Wrench. Where am I?" "A private place where we can talk away from Blitzkrieg's prying", says Wrench. "You do not trust him." Kaan'Qsst rises. "Icarus. I am Kaan'Qsst it is an honour to meet you. I heard much of your deeds." Wrench flickers a little. "Oh damn, Pinkley is here. 'scuse me. I'll leave you two to chat." Wrench disappears. "You... you know of me?" Icarus says to Kaan'Qsst. "Alas, not with kind words. I knew a woman who had been pursuing you. Iphigeneia." Icarus hisses. "The huntress. The archer." "Yes." Icarus leaps onto the table. "You CONSORT with the SOCIETY!" "I knew of know such thing. She mentioned no such thing. The Society is gone." Icarus leaps off the table. "I know. They call themselves 'Team Titan' now." "No, Icarus. Blitzkrieg lied to you. There is no such thing as the Society anymore. Team Titan were not, and have never been, this Society. In fact like you... there are few who know of this Society to even exist. Not even I had heard the name, until Wrench said you spoke of it." "But you knew Iphigeneia!" "Yes. She returned to Olympus after your death, with your body. To bring to Zeus. But I acquired it." Icarus spins on Kaan'Qsst, suddenly dropping on his knees. "My body. You saved it?" "Yes. A body of much power, even with your soul gone... it could not be squandered, and given to useless Olympians. They have failed enough to earn my ire. And they created my people." Icarus stands up. "Blitzkrieg lied... to gain my service?" "Yes." Kaan'Qsst leans close. "Or YOU lie to gain my help?" "No. I speak the truth, to gain your help. Blitzkrieg, if he has your help to leave this place, will conquer all Earth, and make it its slaves." "And what would you do?" "I would save it from the Kraan, invaders from beyond the stars. They make their way, and I must be free to stop them." Icarus walks away, back turned. "The Earth has done me little favours. My existance has known nothing but torment. Hunted by people that feared me, and a power I could not control, a curse Prometheus gave me, only to die to a man far worse than I, and when those who hunted me finally saw my worth after death, they sent me to a place where everyone seeks to MANIPULATE ME!" "I know what Blitzkrieg does not know. You do not care for Earth. Fine. Neither do I. I care to crush my enemy. And I can help you find yours." "Crush my enemy..." Icarus sits in the chair opposite to Kaan'Qsst. "Now that, that has some appeal. What do you need me to do?" "Team Titan are in the city now. They would not come without some weaopon against Blitzkrieg. If it is used, I need you to come to the Omega Institute. I and my ally may need help escaping." "Sounds terribly... boring." "I have many difficult guards to crush. Those I'd appreciate if you left the glowing one alive. The others... treacherous assasins." "I think.. we will get along, Kaan'Qsst. How will all this lead to our departure?" "One of Team Titan... is an ally. I will worry about the details. You... you just enjoy the fight to come. "I shall" says Icarus, as he vanishes. "Well, let it begin" says Kaan'Qsst and also blinks out.